Heaven
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson takes someone to a gravesight...


Hey peoples!! I'm tired... but I'm writing this all JUST for you guys...  
  
Pixie: how touching...  
  
Ami: oh... and if someone who Emailed me and goes my the name 'orionblader', I REALLY wanna Email you back... but it won't let me =( sorry 'bout that... but I do wanna hear 'bout your idea, and ratings... I COULD do anything if I wanted too...  
  
Vern: just shut up and write... we wanna sleep...  
  
Ami: fine...  
  
Dusk: you want to sleep too  
  
Ami: oh yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, under ANY condition, own Beyblade or the song 'Heaven' by Birds of Prey. If I did, I would be rich, and wouldn't be here right now, BEGGING you not to rat me out... I don't wanna get sued!!  
  
Ami: *yawns* enjoy...  
  
Pixie: Ahem??  
  
Ami: oh... and joy ginn...  
  
-  
  
Heaven  
  
-  
  
You don't need no friends  
  
Get back your faith again  
  
You have the power to believe  
  
-  
  
Tyson sighed, as he looked at the calender. It had been 3 years today since she died... the love of his life...  
  
'Damn it... why did it have to be her?? Why not me instead?? She deserves to live...'  
  
-  
  
Another dissident, take back your evidence  
  
It has no power to deceive  
  
I'll believe it when I see it for myself  
  
-  
  
"Daddy?" he looked down to see a little girl that looked exactly like her mother, except she had his hair. "Is Mommy in heaven?"  
  
Tyson faltered, and looked up.  
  
He, personally, stopped believing in god, and heaven, and hell and all that when they took her life away... his live... his love...  
  
How was he to answer that question?  
  
-  
  
I don't need no one to tell me about heaven  
  
I look at my daughter and I believe  
  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
  
I can see the sun set and I perceive  
  
-  
  
"Tell me Mikiko," Tyson sighed, and kneeled down in front of the little girl. "Do you believe in heaven?"  
  
Mikiko nodded.  
  
"Do you believe that Mommy is in heaven?"  
  
"T'at's why I'm asking you Daddy," Mikiko smiled warmly. "Silly Daddy."  
  
-  
  
You sit with them all night  
  
Everything they say is right  
  
But in the morning they were wrong  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Come hell or water high  
  
Down any road you choose to roam  
  
-  
  
Tyson was reminded greatly of her when Mikiko smiled... she had the same smile...  
  
For a moment, he thought her to be still alive...  
  
But that was silly...  
  
-  
  
I'll belive it when I see it for myself  
  
-  
  
"Daddy?" Mikiko asked again, taking his hand. "Why did Mommy go?"  
  
"G-God called her to be one of his angels..." he choked out, forcing himself not to cry.  
  
He didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not...  
  
Whether or not he was lying to his own daughter...  
  
-  
  
I don't need no one  
  
To tell me 'bout heaven  
  
I look at my daughter and i believe  
  
I dont need no proof   
  
When it comes to God and truth  
  
I can see the sun set  
  
And I perceive  
  
-  
  
Tyson looked up. On top of her gravestone, there was a little cherub. On her death bed, she had specially asked for it to look like Mikiko. He had made his wife's last wish in tears.  
  
It had only been finished and put up a year ago, and from that day on, the two of them visited every Sunday, after Mikiko got out of church.  
  
The little cherub was siloetted against the sunset, as rays of blue and indigo danced in the night air.  
  
-  
  
Darlin' I belive  
  
That sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
At the bottom of the sea  
  
-  
  
"Daddy??" Mikiko said again; he looked down at her. "Why are you crying??"  
  
He lifted his hand to his cheek, and indeed, he was crying. He looked back at Mikiko, and couldn't help but see her as well...  
  
She smiled at him warmly, love and adoration in her eyes...  
  
Mikiko had the same look for her father, but it was mixed with slight worry.  
  
"I'm fine 'Kiko..." Tyson hugged Mikiko close, kissing the top of her head. "I... I just want you to remember something, alright?"  
  
"What Daddy?"  
  
"That Mommy is always looking out for us..."  
  
-  
  
I'll believe it when I see it for myself  
  
-  
  
He even believed it this time... his own words...  
  
She lived on in their daughter...  
  
-  
  
I dont need no one to tell me 'bout heaven  
  
I look at my daughter and i believe  
  
I dont need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
  
I can see the sun set and i perceive  
  
-  
  
"Silly Daddy!" Mikiko giggled, and wrapped her little arms around Tyson's neck. "I know t'at... only you didn't!! Even Uncy Maxie knows t'at!!"  
  
Tyson smiled a little.  
  
-  
  
I dont need no one to tell me 'bout heaven  
  
I look at my daughter and i believe  
  
I dont need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
  
I can see the sun set  
  
-  
  
'Thanks Max...'  
  
-  
  
I can see the sun set  
  
-  
  
He looked back up at the sun set and smiled a little more.  
  
'But I figured out the most important part on my own...'  
  
-  
  
I don't need no one  
  
-  
  
Tyson stood up with Mikiko is his arms.  
  
'Even with her gone...'  
  
-  
  
I don't need no one  
  
-  
  
'There is a reason to live... Mikiko... She'll always live through our daughter...'  
  
-  
  
I don't need no one  
  
-  
  
He looked down at Mikiko, and held the little girl tighter. He turned away from the grave sight, and started to walk away...  
  
-  
  
To tell me 'bout heaven  
  
-  
  
For a split second, a figure was standing in front of the grave stone again. It touched the cherub's face, and smiled lightly.  
  
As the last ray's of sun danced over the name on the gravestone, the figure disappeared.  
  
The lettered lit up for a moment, reflecting for all to see...  
  
'Mariah Granger  
  
Loving Mother and Wife  
  
We shall always remember you...'  
  
~Owari 


End file.
